


My Zootopia OC

by HowAboutNachos



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Zootopia OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNachos/pseuds/HowAboutNachos
Summary: I am a budding writer and need all the work I can get. Sorry if this is a bit bland, but it is my Zootopia wolf OC. Gimme suggestions!





	

Accalia Canin is a wolf. She lived off in a forest town called Timbertown. The community is close there, and everyone knows their neighbor. She is more independent from her family, however, because they don't approve of her roller-blading. Mostly because they don't want her to get hurt. However, she just wanted to be free from her little town, even if she got along with everyone well enough. So, when she finally turns 18, she heads off to college with her rollerblades strapped together in her bag. As she gets off the train, she straps of her skates and goes around. She finds her college and goes in. Here starts her new life.


End file.
